Los Tres beybditos
by Sakuraby
Summary: Qué pasa cuando a una loca chica no, no es Hilary ¬¬ se le ocurre combinar la magia del cuento de los 3 cerditos con los chicos de Beyblade? No me pregunten ¬¬ ni yo lo sé, Kai, Tyson y Max como los cerditos y Ray cómo árbol? O.o
1. Primer Intento

Este es el primer fic que hago de Beyblade y espero que no sea el último. Es un intento de comedia y espero que los haga reír.

El creador de Beyblade es Takao Aoki (o al menos eso me dijeron), si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kai y vendido al mercado negro a Hilary y a Tyson ¬¬

-No tengo ni idea de quien es el autor de los Tres Cerditos, lo único que sé es que si está vivo… me va a demandar después de todas las estupideces que le hice a su cuento. Y si está muerto… casi les aseguro que mientras ustedes leen este fic, ¡¡¡El autor se va a estar revolcando en su tumba!

Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje de Akura, que antiguamente era Aby.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-tengo que hacer una obra de teatro y no están mis actores… mi vida es genial ¬¬ -se quejaba la extraña chica, paseándose por todos lados- al menos ya sé que obra van a interpretar: LAS TRES OVEJITAS ¡¡Ouch! –Alguien le lanzó algo a la cabeza- ¿¿¿Quién fue el gracioso que me arrojó una piedra?… uuO ¡OH! Pero qué sorpresa ha de ser con la que me he encontrado aquí, creo que la piedra me afectó, y aquí dice: "¡¡¡TARADA! El cuento se llama LOS TRES CERDITOS… te quiere Kai y compañía". Qué lindo Kai… pero para la próxima no trates de desnucarme ¬¬  
En estos momentos mis súbditos… o los actores, están en sus respectivos camerinos, la verdad es que los aventé a todos al baño de damas porque el de hombres se tapó hace tres meses, después de que Tyson comió en un bufete, y ellos se están cambiando para esta gloriosa actuaci… ¡¡¡HILARY! Ya te vi, no podrás escapar de mi… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –intenta reír como Mandark)… ¿? ¿? ¿? –la chica mira hacia todos lados- ¡Changos! Ya se me fue… ¡Sesshoumaru! Ve por ella…–le ordena al perro- ¡¡¡No la vayas a morder en la cara! Aunque no tiene mucha importancia, a fin y al cabo… es Hilary.  
Mientras los plebeyos estos se acaban de vestir, repasaré el reparto.

Kai Hiwatari como Cerdikai, el cerdito mayor y como: te odio Akura ¬¬

Tyson como Tycerdon, el cerdito mediano (no de tamaño) y como: ¿dónde está la comida?

Max como cermaxdito, el cerdito menor y como: mi oso de peluche personal.

Hilary como: el lobo feroz… ¿eh? Esperen, aquí hay un error, el primero es haber hecho este fic… y el segundo es que Hilary hará de lobo feroz…  
-corrige inmediatamente el error- listo, puedo continuar.

Boris como el lobo Boroz y como: el fracaso de BEGA me hizo llegar a esto…

Hilary como la IBM… IBM a traer un lonche, IBM a comprar un burrito, IBM atraer mis píldoras… y también como debí haber aceptado el trabajo de mesera.

Kenny como efectos especiales, sonido, iluminación, ambiente, escenografía, diseño gráfico, escritor, pintor, bailarín, loco, esquizofrénico, algo tarado, "pelado, peludo, pero bien pompudo…" creo que esa es una canción ¬¬U y todos los papeles que se me pudieron ocurrir, y también como ¡¡¡REGRÉSAME EL DISCO DURO DE DIZZIE!

Voltaire como sustento económico de este fic y como ¡¡¡NO TE DARÉ NI UN CENTAVO!

Ray como árbol número 1, y el único, por cierto, y como ¿quién fue el idiota que acepto hacer este trabajo?

Tala como el barrendero, se me acabaron los papeles, y como ¿podría regresar a la abadía?

Y por último… Brooklyn como mi fuente de inspiración n/n

-Y parece que mis actores ya están listos… -se ve a todos de un color… "blanco me desmayo" Por la presencia de Sesshoumaru- ¡¡¡HEY! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? ¡¡¡Ya deberían estar listos! Toma Sessh –le da una galleta al perro y éste se va- ¡¡¡Ahora si! A trabajar n.n

Se abre el telón…

-Ese no es un telón, son las cortinas que le quitaste a tu mamá –le recuerda Kai a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE PEDAZO DE ENGENDRO! Esta es mi obra y aquí se hace lo que mis calzones mandan –la cabeza de Akura parecía un globo por tanto gritar- y ahora ponte tu disfraz y a trabajar…

-te recuerdo que MI disfraz es un estúpido overol de tu hermanito por que el presupuesto no alcanzó para más…

-no es mi culpa que tengas un abuelo tan tacaño ¬¬

Kai: no es mi culpa que lo hayas obligado a hacer esta bazofia ¬¬U

-no llames a mi fic bazofia… sólo YO puedo insultarlo y sólo YO puedo decir la palabra bazofia òó –la chica empezaba a impacientarse con el del cabello bicolor.

-esa palabra se la robaste a uno de tus tantos ilusos e impúberes amiguitos –al decir esto, Kai cerró los ojo y se puso en su ya bien conocida posición de brazos cruzados.

-¿¿¿Y? Todo lo suyo, es mío; y todo lo mío… es mío XD

-mal…mal…mal… todos tus amigos son una bazofia…

-deja de decir bazofia… es MI palabra, y mis amigos no son bazofias, sólo lo dices por que conociste al que cree que insaboro es una palabra ¬¬

-a su mamá se le debió caer de cabeza cuando era niño u.u –el bicolor no cambió su posición ni un instante.

-todos pensamos eso –decía la ojiverde mientras recordaba- ¡¡¡OYE! ¿Tratas de distraerme?

-¿tú qué crees? ¬¬

-vístete, o en mi próximo fic haré que seas mi novio ¬¬U

-trato hecho u.u

-En qué demonios iba… ¡¡¡AH, SI! Se abre el telón, o las cortinas de mi mamá para complacer a Kai ¬¬ y empieza esta bazofia… quiero decir, cuento…

OPENING

Poco tiempo hay para construir  
Una casa que pueda resistir  
Y deberás tener, buen material  
Para que no se pueda caer.

¡¡Los 3 Beybditos!  
¡¡Los tres Beybditos!

Martilla y clava siempre de ese modo  
Y así MAKE, MAKE, MAKE podrás decir  
Esta casa nunca se caerá  
Pues bien construida está

¡¡Los tres Beybditos!  
¡¡Los tres Beybditos!

Los tres beybditos.

-En el corazón del bosque, literalmente ¬¬ pero para no mentirles les cuento que en realidad es el jardín de mi casa y tomando en cuenta que mi casa no tiene jardín… tuvimos que improvisar y ese es el motivo de que Ray sea un árbol –Akura trataba de concentrarse en la narración- vivían tres beybditos que eran hermanos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera eran primos segundos, pero esta es mi loca historia –al parecer era imposible concentrarse para la chica.

El lobo Boroz siempre andaba persiguiéndolos para hacer que se unieran a su estúpida liga de… quiero decir, para comérselos ¬¬ Para escaparse de ser su próxima cena los beybditos decidieron hacerse una casa.

El beybdito más pequeño, llamado Cermaxdito, dijo que deberían hacerla de palillos -vestía un short de color verde y una playera que decía "Yo amo la mostaza".

-¿¿de palillos? Eso es peligroso… Cermaxdito interrumpe a la chica.

-claro que no –responde la interrumpida con sarcasmo- según el STP (sindicato de trabajadores del palillo) sólo un niño de cada uno muere por culpa de palillos ¬¬

-menos mal, pensé que debía preocuparme nn

-ingenuo… -dice murmurando Akura.

-¿dijiste algo? –cermaxdito tenía buen oído.

-eh… dije… ¡que ya debes decir tu diálogo! U

-de acuerdo… Creo que deberíamos hacer nuestra casa de palillos, hermanos; así estaríamos muy seguros… ya que, según el STP sólo un niño de cada…

-¡¡¡MAX! Apégate al guión.

-pero si no tenemos guión…

-buen punto… y ¿acaso nunca en tu vida has leído el cuento de los Tres corderit… cerditos? nnU ¿O te robaron la infancia como a Kai?

-no me provoques Akura ¬¬U si a mi me robaron la infancia, a ti te robaron el cerebro –Kai era bueno a la hora de defenderse.

-pues sólo digamos que los 2 hemos sido víctimas de la delincuencia n.n

- ¬¬U –para qué decir más, si con esa cara basta.

-esto no está funcionando… ¡¡¡QUIERO A MI MAMÍ! 

¿Me llamabas? –dice la voz de una mujer madura.

-dije: quiero a mi mami; no, quiero a la sirvient… ¡¡¡MADRE! Oo ¿qué haces aquí?

-es mi casa infeliz –dice la señora poniéndose una mano en la cadera- yo puedo estar en donde se me plazca…

-bueno… podrías dejarnos trabajar… es un proyecto escolar y…

-¿ME CORRES DE MI PROPIA CASA QUE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD?

-hablando de pleonasmos ¬¬ -trata de usar un tono que suene amable- tal vez podrías decir: "mi propia casa que es propiedad del vecino".

-cállate –le da un zape a la chica- soy tu madre y me debes respeto, y ahora quiero que vayas a las tortillas, por que ya va a llegar tu padre y si no vas a las tortillas, pues no va a haber tortillas y aquí no hay tortillas porque si hubiera tortillas, no te mandaría por las tortillas…

-ya entendí –decía con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡¡NO ME REZONGUES TARADA! Si te di la vida tengo todo el derecho a quitártela…

-hablando de violencia intrafamiliar ¬¬U

-rápido, no hagas esperar a tus amiguitos –pone una cara amorosa a los chicos.

-está bien…

-y dile al del cabello bicolor que se rayó la cara con una lapicera -dice casi susurrándole a la chica.

-pero…

-¡¡¡DÍSELO! –le da otro zape- él te lo diría si tú tuvieras esas horribles rayas en la cara…

-creme que no…

-ÙÚ …

-pero si tanto insistes se lo diré nnU

- así me gusta desgraciada -toma una de las mejillas de la chica y la aprieta- ¡¡¡OYE TÚ! EL PANZÓN DE LA GORRA. ¿¿QUÉ HACES CON MIS CORTINAS?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Después de que la chica tuvo que hacer unas cuantas diligencias que su agraciada progenitora la mandó a hacer… por que no se conformó con mandarla a las tortillas ni con avergonzarla frente a Kai mostrándole una faceta de ella que nadie conocía, no señor, no se conformó… sino que también se le ocurrió mostrarles sus fotos de bebé (sí, ya se habían inventado las cámaras fotográficas en ese entonces ¬¬) a los plebeyos esos que se dicen llamar actores, claro que aprovechó cuando ella no estaba, por que de haber estado allí la hubiera… ¡bah! No tiene caso decir que haría… muchos ya saben que haría… y para los que no sepan lo que haría, pues no sabría que haría nnU

-y hablando de redundancia –la voz seria de Kai hacía que la chica se alborotara más de lo que estaba.

-silencio plebeyo, harás que pierda la concentrancia –Akura lo miraba feo.

-la palabra correcta es concentración, mi inculta amiga…

-ya sé, ¿crees que soy estúpida?

La chica no obtuvo contestación por parte del muchacho.

- eso me saco por querer convertirlos en estrellas…

-¿en serio crees que me pueda convertir en una gran estrella? –Hilary interrumpía la disputa- Tal vez pueda llegar a ser tan famosa como Ming Ming.

-Tarada ¬¬U –coincidieron en decir los dos chicos.

-préstenme atención –La "productora" intentaba llamar la atención de sus actores.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, LES ORDENO QUE ME HAGAN CASO!òó

-ya sabemos de quien heredó el mal genio –agregó Hilary

-¡¡¡MUERE! –Aku le podía el dedo en la nariz a Hilary.

-déjate de estupideces… ¿qué vas a decirnos? –Kai jalaba del pelo a la chica que amenazaba a Hilary.

-òÓ no me hables así muchachito.

-ah, pues lo siento ¬¬ -respondió desinteresadamente.

-así está mejor… tómense un descanso de… bah, mientras voy a dónde se va solo –los chicos no entendían del todo lo que su mandamás quería decir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

45 minutos más tarde…

-¡¡¡Ya sal del baño! –Gritaba un furioso Tyson mientras daba unos golpes a la puerta- Necesito usarlo.

-pues te aguantas… esta es mi casa, es mi baño, y yo decido quien entra y quien no –A Akura no le gustaban las interrupciones.

-Lamento llegar tarde, ¿Ya empezaron? ¿Y Akura? –se podía apreciar claramente esa voz proveniente de la calle.

-¿Brooklyn? ¡¡¡Espera un segundo, ya voy! –pasó por encima de Tyson.

-ay… qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena XX

-¿¿¿dónde? ¿¿¿Dónde está?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¡¡¡BROOKLYN! O/O –la chica llega a toda velocidad hasta donde se encuentra Brooklyn, la visita.

-Hola lamento la tardanza, es que hab…

-¡¡¡No importa! –La chica lo interrumpe- Acabamos de empezar O/O

- Oh si Brooklyn acabamos de empezar –Kai trata de imitar el tono de voz de Aku- sólo tenemos aquí desde –cambia la forma de su voz- ¡¡¡Las 5 de la mañana!

- ¿Kai? –Pregunta Tyson intrigado por el tono de voz de su compañero- pensé que bateabas de un solo lado Oo

-yo no entender oo?

-es que pensé que no te gustaba el arroz con popote, ya veo por que siempre hacen fics Yaoi de ti y Ray…

- Tyson cállate, que también hacen fics Yaoi de ti y de Kai –decía Ray con su disfraz de árbol puesto y agitando en el aire una de sus ramas… manos ¬¬U

-¿Oo? ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Mira a Kai un poco asustado- ¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO! ¿Kai y yo? Tan sólo la idea me aterroriza, además él no es mi tipo, tal vez si fuera un poco más amable y menos…

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TENER ESAS IDEAS CONMIGO! Y en cuanto a ti –alega interrumpiendo al chico con sobre peso, dándole una patada en el trasero, y enviándolo hasta… hasta…con el vecino ¬¬U- lo único que puedo decirte es… -se acerca a la chica embobada por Brooklyn amenazadoramente- que eres un intento barato de humano, hacer esta obra es un error, venir hasta aquí fue un error, tratar de hacer que YO sea uno de los tres cochinitos es un error TÚ eres un error, un gran y feo error…

-yo lo siento Kai -dice a punto de llorar- perdón por a verte hecho venir hasta acá Brooklyn, pero ya puedes irte -mira a Brooklyn para después bajar la vista- chicos… ya no necesito su ayuda… -pone ojos de borrego tierno a medio morir y se aleja de ellos muy rápido y salen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos… ni modo que de mi dedo nnU

-Kai, eres muy cruel –asegura Hilary- no tenías que haberla tratado así.

-se lo merecía… -contesta el muchacho, ofendido todavía- ¿y desde cuándo la defiendes?

- tienes que disculparte –Tala trataba de hacer reflexionar a Kai- heriste sus sentimientos, ella sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos un poco…

-me lo dice alguien con una pañoleta en la cabeza y una escoba ¬¬

-enseguida vuelvo –Brooklyn se va y mira feo a Kai.

Todos se van hacia un rincón, excepto Kai, y empiezan a hablar sobre el asunto… o a criticar a Kai, como a ustedes les agrade más nnU

Volviendo al tema, Brooklyn trataba de consolar a la chica con su siempre único carácter calmado y su hermosa sonrisa Kolguatte, lo cual no servía de mucho…

-¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gimoteaba una linda chica- ¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ KAI ES TAN MALO CONMIGO?

-no es malo contigo… es sólo que… ¡¡No le caes bien! -El chico de pelo naranja no era de gran ayuda.

-¡¡¡TODOS ME ODIAN! –Casi a punto de volver a llorar- Mi vida es una basura…

-no, no es cierto… yo… yo… yo te… te… amo –la toma entre sus brazos y está a punto de besarla.

-oye Akura ya sal del maldito baño, ¿acaso te quedaste dormida? –Hilary se desesperaba- Habemos personas que necesitamos hacer "ciertas cosas".

-¿eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Era un sueño? Ahhhhh, eso no es justo ¬¬U –la chica se había quedado dormida en el baño- ya me había emocionado... –sale del baño y después le aplica una llave de lucha libre a Hilary por despertarla, se dirige hacia sus fieles ciervos, lo pongo con "c" por que los muy desgraciados tratan de huir de ella cada vez que la ven- Bola de adefesios, ¿qué creen que hacen?

-Tratamos de sacar a Max de la alcantarilla –decían todos asomándose a un hoyo.

-¿y cómo entró allí? –preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Flash Back-

-¿qué es esto? –Se preguntaba un niño rubio de escasa edad al ver una alcantarilla destapada- ya sé que es… es un portal interdimensional, si entro en él es probable que me lleve a una dimensión hecha de solo Mostaza, mostazalandia, creo que entraré n.n

-Fin del Flash Back-

Todos trataban de sacar a Max, por que la chica los amenazó y les dijo que si no lo sacaban del pozo, traería a la idiota de Ming-Ming para que "amenizara" el día con su "melodiosa" voz y la idea sólo le gustó a Hilary ¬¬ Estaban como en una cadena humana, a la chica no se le ocurrió otra palabra para describirlos, pero pudo utilizar espantajo, Tala, por ser el más alto y "fuerte" quedó hasta atrás sujetando a Hilary, quien sujetaba a Ray, quien sujetaba a Tyson, quien trataba de sacar a Max de la "hermosa" alcantarilla en que se encontraba. Kenny, como padece asma y, prácticamente, todas las enfermedades del mundo, supervisaba la obra.

Boris se fracturó la columna cuando trataba de escapar, pero el muy imbécil se olvidó de quitarse el disfraz de lobo y se pisó la cola cuando bajaba las escaleras de la casa de Akura.

Voltaire… él seguro que estaba en una tranquila playa disfrutando del sol y de las olas, pues después de que la chica se enfadó con él por que le había dado un cheque sin fondos, le dijo que debería tomarse un descanso por unos cuantos días, así que lo mandó en primera clase a un lugar muy silencioso y tranquilo, Akura estuvo viendo por Internet muchos lugares y muchos precios hasta que se decidió por uno, POR PAQUETERÍA A IRAK. Brooklyn fue el más inteligente de todos, ya que todavía no había llegado ¬¬U, pero de cualquier manera Aku sería incapaz de hacerle daño a él en cuanto a los demás, ya sabrán después lo que les espera.

Y Kai, el buen mozo de Kai… él estaba muy tranquilo recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados, para variar, hasta que la ojiverde llegó y con su siempre amable tono de voz le dijo…

-¡¡¡OYE KAI, NO SEAS ATENIDO, VE Y AYUDA A TUS COMPAÑEROS! –decía ella, acto seguido, se sienta cómodamente en un sillón, que nadie sabe cómo demonios llegó hasta afuera, y abre una bolsa de Zavrittaz y pica a Kai con una varita para que vaya a ayudar a sus compañeros.

-deja de picarme –responde el bicolor- ya voy… -Kai se acerca a Tala y empieza a jalar al ritmo de las porras de Kenny.

-¡¡¡Lecs gou, lecs gou gerls! –Kenny no es muy bueno en eso de los idiomas, pero lo que quiso decir fue: ¡¡¡vamos chicas! Para los que no saben italiano.

- mmmm… ¬¬U –fue lo único que dijeron los chicos.

-¡¡¡uy bueno! Ya entendí... –agacha la cabeza en son de vergüenza- La mesa, la mesa, la mesa que más aplauda…

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE KENNY! –dicen interrumpiendo el musical del menor.

-¡¡¡TRABAJEN ZÁNGANOS! –les grita suavemente Akura para después destapar su botella de KooKa Koolla y quedarse tirada en el sillón.

-deberías ayudarnos –sugiere Kai.

-oblígame ¬¬U –a la chica no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Kai suelta a Tala haciendo que el peso de Tyson hiciera que todos se cayeran hacia donde está Max, y dejando sin actores a la "productora".

-creo que fue una mala idea soltarlos nnU –hace resaltar el ruso, a la vez que se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿de verdad lo crees? ¬¬U Ahora invéntate algo para sacarlos de allí o los del ayuntamiento me van a demandar por tirar basura y tapar las cañerías…

La chica no obtuvo respuesta.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Qué pasará con los actores?

¿Podrá terminar a tiempo su "proyecto escolar"?

¿Dónde rayos está Kenny?

¿Brooklyn llegará a tiempo para besarl… ayudarla ¬¬U?

¿La espalda de Boris mejorará?

¿Voltaire regresará de sus "vacaciones" en Irak?

¿Debería yo dejar de escribir Fics y buscar un trabajo en el Sindicato de Trabajadores del palillo?

Todo esto y muchas cosas más en nuestro siguiente capítulo

Aclaraciones:

Nótese que yo no le hago publicidad a ninguna empresa y/o corporación.

Mostazalandia ¬¬ tiene patente pendiente… como si alguien quisiera robar mi idea ¬¬U

Y la idea del nuevo opening también es mía, así que yo soy la que echó a perd… arregló ¬¬ la cancioncita.

Watashi Wa Mekishiko-jin desu… ¡¡¡¡¡y a mucha honra!


	2. Rescatando a Max

Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, son alentadores para seguir escribiendo n.n y perdonen la "pequeña demora".

El creador de Beyblade es Takao Aoki, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kai y vendido al mercado negro a Hilary y a Tyson ¬¬

No sé quien es al autor de los 3 cerditos pero si ustedes lo conocen… no le mencionen esta historia por favor nnU

Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje de Akura y la mayoría de las locuras que tengan patente pendiente ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿a dónde crees que vas? –Gritaba Akura con un alto tono de voz- ¿no me vas a ayudar?

-ni lo pienses, no soy tu criado para que me des órdenes –le rezongó Kai a la chica mientras se alejaba de la cloaca- para empezar la idea fue tuya.

-muchachito rezongón –la chica se levanta del sillón y se estira un poco- estos muebles Truncoso si que son confortables, ¡¡¡KAI! Ven aquí y ayúdame a sacar a estos pedazos de humano de allí, no pienso ensuciar mis hermosas manos en ese lugar.

-que te ayude el gobierno ¬¬ ya te dije que yo no soy tu criado –el muchacho sigue su camino sin voltear ni por un instante.

-ya sé que no eres mi criado –se acerca al bicolor y lo detiene con la palma de la mano en su cara- ¡¡¡eres mi esclavo! Así que te ordeno que los saques de ahí o no vuelves a ver a tu abuelo.

-¿no encontraste otra amenaza mejor? ¬¬

-pues no nnU

-¡¡¡chicos! –Kenny se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con algo en sus manos, al fin había salido de su escondite.

-¿dónde estabas cosa sin ojos? –Le dice Akura con mirada aterradora- tú también debes ayudarle a Kai a sacar a Tyson y su tropa del hoyo.

-por eso… me tuve… que… ir –Kenny jadeaba mucho por venir corriendo- compré esto… para ayudar…

-genial, una soga ¬¬ -al parecer Kai esperaba algo mejor, como una metralleta.

-al menos él hace algo para cooperar ¬¬U –Aku le quita la soga de las pequeñas manos de Kenny- ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer con esto?

El chico de los anteojos sólo lanza una gran sonrisa y saca su computadora portátil de su bolsillo, a lo que los 2 chicos que observaban se quedaron con cara de: "¿cómo hizo eso?", después empieza a buscar entre todos sus documentos pero no encuentra lo que buscaba, como Akura tenía el disco duro de Dizzie y ésta era la que hacía todo por Kenny, el muchacho se sentía perdido sin su amada ayudante.

-este… creo que no encuentro el documento –decía el más chico de los 3 viendo a la pantalla- ¿y si improvisamos?

-yo creo que no –Kai siempre arruinaba la diversión- dejémoslos ahí durante tres semanas y si se mueren podemos decir que fue accidente.

-tu idea me agrada Kai pero después qué le digo a Brooklyn –Akura había sido algo amable por primera vez en el día- oye Kenny no has revisado la carpeta esa que dice "enfermeras pícaras versión 4.2"

El muchacho sólo se puso de color rojo, cerró inmediatamente la computadora y se quedó en cuclillas abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose de atrás hacia delante. Kai lanzó una risita y trató de hurgar en la computadora del menor pero fue detenido por la mano veloz de Akura que lo miró con cara de: "pervertido" y la expresión facial fue contestada por Kai poniendo otra cara de: "soy adolescente, tengo hormonas".

A Kenny se le había ocurrido un plan improvisado después de superar su trauma. Lanzaron la soga a la alcantarilla pero Tyson la mordió pensando que era un trozo de chorizo ¬¬ y tuvieron que pensar en algo más para que el chico gordinflón no se atragantara con el plan. A Hilary se le ocurrió que todos se sentaran encima de Tyson mientras ella cantaba unos de los tantos "éxitos" de Ming Ming, Ray optó por hacer sólo la primer parte de la idea de Hilary y todos le hicieron "bolita" al muchacho de la gorra.

Ya estando preparados los chicos de la alcantarilla; Akura, Kenny y Kai se disponían a arrojar la soga para que por lo menos uno pudiera salir de ése lugar, mala fue la idea cuando Tyson se dio cuanta del plan y se colgó como que si fuera columpio haciendo que los chicos que jalaban se esforzaran más para no soltar la dichosa cuerda. Akura tenía un mejor plan, correr y dejarlos solos, pero los muchachos sabían el lugar en el que vivía Akura así que no le convenía. Optó por sacar un bote de alguna sustancia extraña y no, no es opio ¬¬ -bien, ahora sólo tengo que destapar mi bote de espinacas y comérmelas para así poder sacar fuerza de flaqueza- la chica intenta destapar el bote de aluminio, lo que le resultó difícil porque no había un abrelatas cerca y aunque lo tuviera no podría usarlo –¿alguien tiene un abrelatas que me pueda prestar?- espero unos minutos por una respuesta- ¿no? Que bueno porque no sabría cómo usarlo nnU

De cualquier forma, pudo abrir la lata y cuando estaba a punto de comer dicho producto escuchó el comentario de Hilary –revisa la fecha de caducidad- después de lo dicho por la chica de cabello marrón Aku hizo caso, por primera vez, a los comentarios de Hilary y dijo –no me molestes Hilary, esta cosa caduca hasta… enero de 1953 ¬¬- seguido a esto Akura lanza la lata hacia delante y provoca que la lata corte la cuerda. Acto seguido los 3 muchachos se van hacia atrás y Tyson cae como tamal mal amarrado xD

-¿dónde demonios compraste esa cuerda Kenny? –le preguntó Kai sobándose la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-pues en mi Güal Marlt más cercano

-qué idiota ¬¬

-¡¡¡háganse a un lado! –Akura había desaparecido sin que Kenny y Kai lo notaran, ahora estaba de vuelta y parecía más decidida que antes- ¡¡¡golpe avisa!

-¿de dónde sacó esa máquina excavadora? Oo? –Kenny limpió sus lentes para ver mejor- ¡¡¡QUÍTATE KAI O TE VAN A TUMBAR!… los dientes.

-¿alguien anotó las placas? Xx –Kai quedó tirado en el suelo medio moribundo.

-creo que a Kai no le queda el color rojo en los dientes nnU –dijo Aku con una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la otra en el volante de la maquina.

-no te preocupes Kai vas a estar bien… ¿Kai? ¿Kai? Creo que ya lo mataste Akura Oo ¡¡¡¡¡nos van a demandar!

-pero que exagerado eres Kenny ¬¬ debe estar inconsciente o algo así, pero qué delicadito resultó ser Kai.

-eh… pues no conozco a muchas personas que puedan soportar el golpe de una maquinota de una tonelada ¬¬U

-¡¡silencio cuatro ojos! A menos que quieras ser la próxima víctima de esta belleza –la chica movía la máquina de derecha a izquierda sin perder el control.

-¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? o.o

-es que fui parte de las niñas CIAD.

-¿las niñas Con Insuficiencia, Arritmia y Demencia?

-NO ¬¬ las niñas Constructoras, Ingenieras, Arquitectas y Decididas.

-y yo creí que unirse a los exploradores era ridículo.

-¡¡¡silencio adefesio! Quita a Kai de mi camino o lo dejo como tortilla.

-si señora –el chico va por Kai y lo jala de las piernas hasta una banqueta cercana.

-y cuida que no vaya a manchar de sangre su linda ropa, no quiero tener que lavar por su culpa.

-si señora.

Akura empieza a mover la máquina peligrosamente hacia dónde se encuentra la alcantarilla. Los chicos de abajo escuchan algunos ruidos raros, pero no están seguros de ello porque Hilary está cantando una canción del disco "Ming Ming en Remix" y al igual que la "famosa" cantante la voz de la chica puede opacar hasta los mismos ruidos de la segunda guerra mundial. El Jefe trataba de reanimar a Kai dándole GHS (Gritos Histéricos y Sacudidas) pero no funcionaba. Volviendo con Aku, ella estaba a punto de llegar al lugar de los hechos con la excavadora pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-tengo hambre –se baja de la máquina- oye Jefe, ¿no se te antojan unos tacos de longaniza?

-pues a decir verdad, tengo bastante hambre –detiene el GHS y se sienta en el estómago de Kai.

-pues entonces ve y cómprate algo en esa tienda que está a un lado de dónde venden productos Zoni, no recuerdo el nombre…

-se llama Dominios Pizza –se acerca a la chica- ¿compro el mega taco giga jumbo con extra porción adicional de carne?

-si, si, claro lo que tú digas o.o pero que sea rápido porque hace hambrita.

-Akura… -Ray le hablaba a la chica con voz tierna- ¿habrá posibilidad de que nos des de comer a nosotros también?

-pues lo único que te digo es que tendrás un plato de comida asegurado si te sueltas el pelo.

-lo que hace uno por comer ¬¬ -el muchacho se empezó a soltar el pelo y Kenny pone un vasito de plástico debajo de la boca de Akura antes de ir a comprar su respectiva comida.

-¿y qué hay de nosotros? –Max por fin había hablado, se sentía mejor después de que se le bajó el efecto de los residuos tóxicos que había consumido pensando que eran dulces mágicos de mostaza.

-tú sigue siendo igual de lindo que siempre y tendrás comida por el resto de tu vida, muñequito.

-menos mal n.n

-¿y yo no voy a tener alimento? –Tyson lloraba y brincaba para que la chica le hiciera caso.

-tú ya tienes muchas reservas de grasa ¬¬ la hambruna se acabaría si te preparáramos en caldo. Y los demás tendrán que conformarse con unas cuantas galletitas que tengo guardadas. Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió Tala? Se me hace raro que no me haya reclamando algo en todo el día.

-creo que se lo comió una vampiro mutante radioactivo asesino mientras estaba buscando otra forma de salir –dijo Ray agitando su mano para darse un poco de aire en la cara, el calor era insoportable con ese cabello tan largo.

-menos mal… asegúrate de que no le cause indigestión al animal.

-como digas ¬¬

La chica se había quedado cerca de la alcantarilla para oír si alguien moría y asegurarse de que Tyson no se lo comiera. Estaba recargada en su juguete más novedoso y bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que estaba cerca del lugar. Por otro lado, Kai estaba echando vapor bajo el fuerte sol y Aku se compadeció de él, lo arrastró hasta su lugar de descanso y, para variar, se sentó cómodamente sobre él aprovechando de que seguía inconsciente.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos después de que el Jefe llegó con la comida y la repartió entre Max, Ray y Akura, quien recibió la mejor parte de todo. Los demás tuvieron que conformarse con detener a Tyson para que no les arrancara un brazo o una pierna a sus amigos.

Los más afortunados acabaron de comer y se dispusieron a descansar, sobre Kai porque aún no reaccionaba.

-creo que ya es mucho sufrir por hoy, mejor les doy la comida a los que faltan o los de la sociedad protectora de animales me van a demandar –Akura se levanta y se dirige hacia adentro de su casa para después salir con una bolsa de casi medio metro de largo.

-¿qué traes ahí Aku? -preguntó Kenny.

-pues la comida de los muchachos, se ponen especialitos de vez en cuando –la chica arroja la comida estando todavía a unos 4 metros de distancia.

-¡¡auch! Ten más cuidado mujer –el paquete le había caído en la cabeza a Ray.

-no se quejen y consuélense con que les di de comer.

-comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida… ¿galletas para perro? –Se quejó el único que llevaba cachucha- al menos pudiste haber escogido otra marca.

-dije que no se quejaran ¬¬ sólo coman sus galletitas Pedí-gris y disfrútenlas, y den gracias de que Sessh estuviera dormido para robarle sus galletas.

-pues ya que –Tyson empezó a arrasar con la "comida" mientras sus compañeros lo veían y perdían el apetito.

Después de una pequeña siesta de 6 horas que Akura sugirió hacer, los chicos "libres" estaban dispuestos a sacar a la mayor parte del grupo y con Kai despierto eso sería más fácil, o al menos eso parecía. El muchacho del cabello bicolor estaba un poco mareado después de estar tanto rato inconsciente y con un par de sujetos encima de él usándolo como almohada.

-bien chicos, es hora de actuar porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo –Akura sube rápidamente a su máquina y la enciende con destreza.

-¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ SATANÁS! –gritó Kai a la vez que se escondía detrás un pequeño arbusto.

-¿y a éste qué le pasa? o.o –le preguntó la chica a Kenny quien sólo la miró con una cara de rareza ¬¬ y apuntaba con un dedo la máquina en la que ella se encontraba montada.

-je, je, je… ya sé que le pasa nnU. Pero eso es parte del pasado, ahora hazte a un lado Jefe porque voy a sacar a mis actores del pozo ése en el que están.

-mejor llamo a los bomberos ¬¬ -murmuró el chico de gafas retirándose lo más que podía.

-viene, viene, viene… quebrándose, quebrándose, se quebró nnU ¡¡Bah! A nadie le gustaba ese poste de luz.

-¿qué crees que intente hacer Aku para sacarnos de aquí Ray? –Hilary preguntó algo asustada por las chispas que alcanzó a ver y todos esos ruidos tan fuertes.

-mejor no preguntes Hilary ¬¬ no quiero saber cómo vamos a morir.

-móntale vaquero –Aku se sentía encantada con su "juguetito".

La chica de la excavadora empezó su labor y, a decir verdad, lo hacía muy bien; sin tomar en cuenta que casi le saca un ojo a Max y 5 centímetros más a la derecha y Ray pudo haber dicho "adiós" a sus 2 piernas. Luego de unos 30 minutos de luchar contra el asfalto, la tierra y la tubería que estaba de molesta por ahí ¬¬ la chica logró sacar a 4 de los atrapados, es que Tala se perdió buscando otra salida. Puede decirse que los muchachos atrapados salieron vivos o por lo menos salieron completos.

-¿de quién es este brazo? –Dijo Akura haciendo que los chicos se preocuparan y miraran sus cuerpos- ¡¡nah! Sólo bromeaba n.n

-conociéndola, yo ya me la había creído ToT –Tyson abrazaba su mismo cuerpo.

-ya que estamos en eso… ¡¡¡déjame te quito unos kilitos Tyson! Prometo que no te va a doler.

-¡¡¡NO! Mejor cómprame el Lonjatronic y así no te tienes que esforzar tanto n.n que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-de acuerdo… en el próximo tianguis te lo compro.

-de la que me salvé –pensó el muchacho.

-iré a llevar esta belleza al lugar de dónde la robé… quiero decir, al lugar de dónde la tomé prestada. Mientras tanto; Kenny, quiero que vayas buscando a Boris y te asegures de que su traje de lobo Boroz esté impecable.

-pero Boris está en el hospital, sigue con la columna fracturada por caerse de las escaleras –contestó el Jefe con una pequeña libreta azul cielo en sus manos y una lapicera negra.

-pues ve y sácalo de ahí, yo repararé todo lo que tenga mal… espero que aún me queden grapas y silicón en mi mochila.

-eh… si como digas oO

-y si alguno de ustedes intenta escapar se las verá con mi lindo y delicado perro.

-si señora –respondieron a coro.

Minutos más tarde, el perro de Akura había despertado y había olido las migajas de galletas que tenía Tyson en toda su ropa, como se han de imaginar, Sessh se enojó y persiguió al chico por casi 4 cuadras hasta que se Tyson se subió a un árbol y permaneció ahí por un buen rato. Los restantes fueron más inteligentes y estaban viendo la tele cómodamente en la habitación de la productora. Muy lejos de ahí en una tubería lejana a cualquier tipo de civilización, se encontraba Tala que seguía creyendo que encontraría una salida mucho más rápido que sus compañeros, lástima que siguió a un grupo de ratas en contra del uso de raticida, pues si hubiera doblado en la intersección "basura" con "mugre" hubiera podido llegar al baño principal de la casa de su patrona. Por otro lado, Kenny tuvo que viajar hasta el hospital más cercano que era en donde se encontraba Boris, el chico entró burlando a seguridad… es que no lo vieron por ser tan pequeño ¬¬ y sacó, como pudo, al lobo Boroz de una de triple cirugía coronaria y de pasada le estaban arreglando la cara. Luego de pagar una multa de 500 pesos por estacionar su bicicleta en la entrada del lugar, pudo regresar hasta la casa de su mandamás y sentarse a ver la tele como todos los demás. Voltaire seguía disfrutando de sus vacaciones en Irak y por los telegramas que mandaba parecía que no quería regresar:

_Comida, frío, muerte, salvación, Akura._

Akura se perdió tres veces y en una de sus travesías alcanzó a divisar algo que se parecía mucho a Tala tratando de salir a flote de entre la corriente de un río, pero ella supuso que no podría ser él porque el vampiro mutante radioactivo asesino ya se lo había escabechado. Tres horas más tarde, la chica estaba en su hogar.

-muy bien, ya está todo así que vamos a empezar –se quedó pensativa mirando a Boris- oye, parece que acabas de salir de una triple cirugía coronaria o.o y creo que de pasada te arreglaron la cara, qué más da… SESSH, deja al pobre de Tyson en paz –se agacha para murmurarle algo al canino- prometo que te lo podrás comer ya que termine con esto n.n –el perro se va y la chica da la orden de empezar con su mano.

Opening

El lobo Boroz deberá soplar

Para así tu casa derribar

Y deberá soplar, para tumbar

El hogar de los tres.

¡Los tres beybditos!

¡Los tres beybditos!

Ponte a soplar siempre de ese modo

Y así blow, blow, blow deberás hacer

Este lobo intenta derrumbar,

Nuestra casa tirará

¡Los tres beybditos!

¡Los tres beybditos!

-En el corazón del bosque de los cien acres, eh… creo que me equivoqué de serie ¬¬U –narraba Aku, o al menos hacía el intento.

-ese opening es diferente al primero –interrumpió Hilary, para variar.

-¿Y? esta es mi historia, cuando tu tengas una historia la podrás hacer a tu modo ¬¬

-de acuerdo, ya entendí… que humorcito ¬¬U

-y si no hay más interrupciones -mirada llena de furia hacia Hilary- continuaré la historia. En el corazón del bosque "inserte nombre aquí" vivían tres hermosos cerditos que eran hermanos pero estaban construyendo diferentes casas, es que no se soportaban ver ni en pintura ¬¬.

El primer hermano y el más pequeño se llama cermaxdito y estaba construyendo una linda y hermosa casita de… ¿colillas? –se acerca a la hoja- eh, creo que dice palillos nnU. El segundo cerdito que era el de en medio, reitero; no de tamaño, se llamaba Tycerdón y construía su casita… o chiquero; no sé que parece, con paja y algunos animales muertos que se encontró en su camino –se ve a los dos muchachos haciendo lo que la chica había narrado- el último cerdito pero no por ello el peor se llamaba Cerdikai, él estaba construyendo su casa con… ¿dónde demonios se metió Kai? Oo?

El resto de los chicos de cayó de espaldas con los ojos en blanco.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Y aquí están las 7 preguntas obligatorias del fic:

¿Dónde esta Kai?

¿En cuál mar se encuentra Tala?

¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es longaniza?

¿Por qué le hicieron una triple cirugía coronaria a Boris, si lo que tenía era la columna rota?

¿Cómo es la cara de Boris después de que se la arreglaron?

¿Podrían darme algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo?

¿Podré actualizar antes de 2 meses?

Y una de pilón: ¿Quién está de acuerdo conmigo en que Ray se ve mejor con el pelo suelto? n/n

Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capítulo.

Aclaraciones.

Lo de siempre, yo no le hago publicidad a ninguna empresa y/o corporación.

"dulces mágicos de mostaza" y "lonjatronic" tienen patente pendiente ¬¬ así que más les vale que no se los roben.

"Blow" significa soplar, para los ignorantes que no sepan hablar ruso xD

Y creo que ya es todo, no les aseguro actualización rápida… a menos de que reciba muchos reviews nn y eso espero ¬¬

Je ne sache écris. Si tu crois, je puisse.


	3. Buscando a Kai

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con este fic que casi no les gusta y me dejan reviews por pura piedad ¬¬ pero ya qué. Y ya saben lo de siempre:

El creador de Beyblade es Takao Aoki, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kai y vendido al mercado negro a Hilary y a Tyson ¬¬

La primera persona que me diga quién fregados es el autor de los 3 cerditos va a tener toda mi gratitud por el resto de mi vida… o hasta que se me olvide nnU. Es que me remuerde la conciencia que no le doy crédito al pobre tipo xDD

Y acuérdense que el personaje de Akura me pertenece con todo y sus patentes pendientes ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-voy a convertir a Kai en tocino si no llega en menos de 15 minutos ¬¬ -Akura buscaba al chico bicolor por todos lados, incluso debajo de la alfombra y adentro de los vasos de la cocina.

-no crees que estás siendo algo dramática –Ray se cepillaba el cabello mientras seguía a todas partes a la chica- Kai no suele desaparecer así, saldrá en un par de horas.

-tú no hables y sigue viéndote igual de sensual que siempre.

-como quieras ¬¬

Todos lo chicos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a Kai. Hilary se ofreció a cepillar el cabello de Ray pero sólo le daba de jalones y lo enredaba cada vez más. Tyson arrasaba con todo lo que había en el refrigerador, incluso con la caja de carbonato que tenía allí desde el día en que la Aku nació. Kenny trataba de completar la cirugía que le habían empezado a Boris y ahora estaba suturando con… estambre y en punto de cruz ¬¬. Max se divertía viendo los churrotubbies y comía una enorme paleta Pallazo. De Brooklyn todavía no se sabía nada, seguía siendo el más inteligente por no asistir.

-¿dónde estás Kai? –Pensaba Akura parada en el descanso de las escaleras- no he revisado en el baño, tal vez se metió a darse un regaderazo, o sea que es probable que esté noqueado por el golpe y entonces si se estaba bañando… ¡¡¡voy por la cámara! –la chica sale corriendo hacia su habitación en el segundo piso y regresa a la planta baja para buscar en el baño al ruso

-¡¡¡sonríe Kai! –La chica corrió la corina y disparó el flash de su cámara sólo para llevarse una gran sorpresa- ¡¡Bazofia! Yo que iba a publicar la foto en Internet ¬¬ y sólo capté un montón de sarro y moho, pero ya estando aquí voy a revisar el resto del lugar y de pasada a tomar le fotos xDD.

-¡¡¡EL TELÉFONO ESTÁ SONANDO AKURA! –le gritó Hilary desde la sala, seguía peinan… enredando el pelo de Ray.

-PUES QUE ALGUIEN CONTESTE –fue la respuesta de la chica que ahora se sentía fotógrafa.- una foto por aquí, otra foto por allá- la chica se dirige al inodoro y lo destapa- ¡sonríe Tala! –toma la foto y lo cierra de nueva cuenta.

-¡¡¡ya empezó la novela Akura!

-como friega Hilary ¬¬, uno de estos días haré que Sessh se la coma –Akura sale del baño y llega a la sala tropezándose con la barriga de Tyson, es que se envenenó al tomarse una botella que decía: "peligro, deshechos radioactivos".

-que bueno que llegas Aku- Hilary estaba sentada en el sillón con un tazón de palomitas en sus piernas- Ya empezó una mujer y 2 caminos.

-¿qué? Pensé que era la de El padrastro ToT.

-esa es hasta las 9 Aku –Max estaba tirado en el suelo con tres bolsas vacías de azúcar.

-ni hablar –Akura se sentó junto a Hilary- tendré que empezar con mi tejido u.u

Transcurrieron 20 minutos y Akura había dejado su tejido para ver la novela que estaba mejor que la que ella quería ver. Tala se daba baños con toda clase de líquidos para quitarse el olor a pescado muerto radioactivo y en una de esas usó agua oxigenada en el cabello ya se imaginarán como quedó. Tyson sobrevivió al veneno, al parecer su organismo ya había generado anticuerpos para toda clase de cosas raras. Hilary tenía un pañuelo lleno de lágrimas y de residuos nasales (por ponerlo de una forma amable), ese mismo pañuelo que Max usaba para limpiarse la boca de O.o. y el Jefe estaba usando el desfibrilador para revivir a Boris, he de agregar que hizo un bonito moño al terminar de suturar.

-es la mejor novela de toda mi vida ToT –Akura estaba muy atenta al televisor hasta que el sonido del teléfono la hizo exaltarse- ¿quién demonios puede ser? –La chica toma el auricular sin despegar la vista del televisor- de aquí para allá hablo yo, y de allá para acá ¿quién habla?

-tenemos algo que te puede interesar… -dijo una voz ronca por el teléfono, era notorio que había sido manipulada.

-ya tengo de eso, no me interesa suscribirme, no quiero cambiar de religión y gracias a Dios soy atea –la chica cuelga el teléfono y regresa a su asiento.

-¿quién era? –preguntó Hilary.

-un tipo con voz de gallo agonizando, creo que me quería vender algo.

-debe ser el mismo que habló hace rato u.u

Pasaron 10 minutos después de esa llamada, Tala se había ido a sentar con los demás con su nueva apariencia de "rubio despampanante". Tyson estaba arrasando de nuevo con la comida, esta vez con la de la alacena. Max ensayaba el papel de "planta rodante", ya había consumido demasiada azúcar por una noche. Kenny seguía intentando revivir a Boris, esta vez con el desfibrilador cargado a 7253. Y Ray… él trataba de deshacer las "rastas" que Hilary le había hecho. De nuevo, el timbre del teléfono hizo que Akura se levantara para contestar.

-¿y ahora quién es? ¬¬

-primero que nada… ¡¡no soy vendedor! Y ya aclarado eso, tengo algo que es muy importante para ti mi reinita.

-ah, pues… aquí entre nos, sigo siendo princesa, heredaré el trono el día en que me case con un apuesto príncipe azul n/n –Aku cambia el tono de voz meloso por serio- quiero decir, ¿encontraste mi tarea de matemáticas? Que bueno porque creí que la había perdido la vez que me fui a profanar tumbas y…

-no, no es eso –dice el tipo interrumpiéndola.

-entonces no me importa ¬¬ -seguido a esto, la chica cuelga y regresa a su lugar.

-¿era el vendedor? –dijo Hilary sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-eso creo –Akura toma un puño de palomitas con su mano y empieza a comerlas una por una.

15 minutos pasaban desde el último llamado, y sólo 15 minutos le quedaban a la novela. Todos seguían en las mismas, Ray había planchado su pelo para que quedara como antes… bueno, quitando que lo quemó por ver la parte en que Casimira de la Cueva del Purísimo Corazón de Juan de la Cotona se le declaraba a Eustaquio flowers de la primavera Clementito. Tyson quedó noqueado por Max, ya que éste último ensayaba el papel de boxeador. Kenny usaba los cables de alta tensión para revivir a Boris, pero por alguna razón le llegaba un extraño olor a carne quemada. Hilary y Akura se peleaban por tres palomitas que quedaban en el tazón pero no quitaban la vista de su telenovela. Para la suerte de Hilary, el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-ese teléfono parece carpintero –tarareaba Akura- porque hace-rin porque hace ran- ¿es usted otra vez el vendedor?

-¡¡¡que no soy vendedor! Y ahora voy a ser claro y preciso para que no cuelgues… -el tipo cambia su voz de ratón por una muy áspera- tenemos a tu amigo Kai Hiwatari y queremos un recompensa de…

-con que Kai se escondió con ustedes –interrumpió Akura- y ahora resulta que quieren recompensa ¬¬. ¡¡Entonces si son vendedores! O.o Me quieres vender a Kai Hiwatari siendo que yo me lo robé de la serie de tele.

-este… si, más o menos eso ¬¬U

-ah… ¿podría hablar en 15 minutos? Es que no me quiero perder la novela nnU

-¡¡la novela! Se me había olvidado por completo, muchachos prendan la tele que quiero ver a Laura León –seguido a esto, el tipo cuelga y Akura se dirige a su ya conocido lugar.

Tres chicos se dirigían al lugar acordado entre los secuestradores y Akura. Ray, Tala y Aku iban a toda velocidad en el moderno y lujoso transporte que Hilary les había prestado, una bicicleta modelo 93 ¬¬U. Hilary se tuvo que quedar en casa para ver el resto de las novelas y platicárselas a su amiga, Tyson se preparaba un sándwich al estilo A-Z, en otras palabras le tenía que poner un ingrediente que empezara con cada letra del abecedario; pero se atragantó un poquito porque en la "x" había metido un xilófono, y pues era algo difícil de masticar. Max estaba aburrido y decidió infiltrarse a la Web del FBI para poner como título en la página principal: "se solicita azúcar que sea dulce, para mayores informes llamar al 01-800-MAX-CUTE o enviar correo a maxito arroba tu corazón punto chocolate diagonal diabetes". El jefe dejó sin luz a tres casa por estar queriendo revivir a Boris, decidió cambiar su estrategia y empezó a cavar una tumba en el patio del vecino de Akura, el mismo vecino que le caía como patada de hígado en el burro… es decir, patada de burro en el hígado ¬¬.

-allá en el rancho grande allá dónde vivía –cantaba Akura sentada en el manubrio de la bicicleta mientras Tala conducía- ¿cómo vas allá atrás Ray? –le gritó ella a su compañero de cabellos lacios que iba en un cochecito en forma de elefantito.

-hubiera preferido correr –contestó el chico mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la soga con la que era jalado- ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-ni idea –Akura saca un mapa del doble de su tamaño y empieza a buscar algo- ¡¡nos pasamos 3 cuadras! –dicho esto, Tala frena y Ray sigue su camino debido a la inercia hasta que choca contra una puerta de metal de una vieja casa.

-¿quién anda ahí? –Pregunta una anciana de aspecto… anciano ¬¬U, abre la puerta y se encuentra con un chico de cabello alborotado medio moribundo en la entrada de su casa- ¡¡¡no me cortes mi mezquite! ¡¡Largo de mi propiedad! –dicho ello, toma una escoba y le pega a Ray haciendo que el chico se estrelle contra Akura y Tala, quienes trataban de encontrarle forma al mapa.

-fíjate condenado gato con pelo lacio x.x –Akura había quedado hasta abajo de los chicos quienes habían quedado medio inconscientes.

Después de una larga recuperación, los chicos se dirigieron a la dirección indicada; caminando porque la señora del mezquite se robó la bici. Ray tuvo que ir hasta adelante para guiar a los muchachos, las calles estaban oscuras por ser más de las 10 de la noche y si alguien iba a caerse, tendría que ser Ray. Akura y Tala los seguían de cerca, sujetando una parte del cabello del muchacho, esto porque no alcanzaban a divisar nada.

-ahí está –dijo Ray apuntando una dirección- calle falsa 123.

-¿cómo sabes que ese es el lugar? –lo cuestionó Tala que había permanecido muy callado todo este tiempo.

-por letrero de neón que dice "welcome to calle falsa 123" ¬¬ -Ray camina hasta el dichosos lugar y toca la puerta.

-contraseña –eso fue lo único que dijo el tipo al abrir una pequeña ventana que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos color marrón.

-este… -Tala dudaba en hablar- ¿Pablito clavó un clavito? –y ante la sorpresa de todos, el tipo abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

El sitio parecía de mala muerte y las pinturas con gente desangrándose no ayudaban mucho. El pasillo era bastante largo pero cumplía con su cometido, llevar a los chicos hasta el lugar en donde Kai estaba preso.

El cuarto al que llegaron era algo fúnebre pero había música de Ming Ming que hacía que a los chicos les dieran más escalofríos.

-¡¡Kai! –gritó Akura acercándose al muchacho de cabello bicolor que se encontraba atado en una silla, se veía algo preocupada- creí que te habías ido para siempre y sin pagarme lo que me debes T.T.

-yo también te quiero Akura ¬¬ -Kai estaba algo cansado, su mirada denotaba eso- ¿podrías desatarme?

-nada más porque estás bien lindo n/n –contestó ella mientras lo desataba- pero no le vayas a decir a Brooklyn ¬¬.

-no lo haré ¬¬.

-¿no es algo raro que estemos solo nosotros sin los secuestradores esos? –Tala observaba todo el lugar de un lado a otro.

-pues eso creo –Ray mira su reloj- es que aún no se acaba la novela –Tala se cae hacia atrás.

-¿quién es la rubia despampanante? –Kai estaba libre y miraba con curiosidad a Tala.

-no soy ninguna rubia Hiwatari ¬¬, es una larga historia y preferiría no contarla.

-será mejor que nos vayamos o los tipos esos regresaran, falta poco para que la novela se acabe.

-¿y el tipo que nos abrió la puerta? –Akura ayudaba a Kai a levantarse colocando un brazo de él alrededor de su cuello.

-se lo chupo la bruja –Tala caminó hacia el pasillo por donde habían entrado.

Los muchachos salieron de la casa sólo para encontrarse con la señora de los mezquites, que los obligó a correr porque amenazaba con darles ladrillazos si no se iban de su propiedad. Luego de caminar durante horas, un sujeto amable que vestía una túnica negra y montaba una carreta jalada por un caballo, se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su destino. Los 4 jóvenes no podían verle la cara al hombre, la oscuridad no lo permitía; pero lo que si podían ver era su enorme juguete que era igual al que la muerte usaba para quitarles la vida a las personas.

Pasaban de las 12:00 y los chicos se habían quedado completamente dormidos. Akura estaba usando a Kai como su almohada personal, para variar; y los otros 2 estaban recostados sobre lo que parecían ser "maniquíes extremadamente reales". El tipo había aprovechado que los chicos dormían para cambiar el destino, había tomado otra ruta muy diferente y solitaria de la que los chicos deberían haber seguido. El hombre hizo que el caballo anduviera mas rápido, llegó el punto en el que nada había alrededor de ellos, sólo maleza y un camino hecho de tierra y algunas piedras. Luego de unos minutos, habían alcanzado su destino, el cementerio.

Akura se despertó por el frío que hacía, casi no podía ver, sólo sentía como era apretujada por sus compañeros. Decidió no gritarles para que se despertaran, en vez de eso mordió a Kai en la mano que era el que estaba dormido encima del estómago de la chica, a los demás sólo los hizo a un lado, sin despertarlos.

-creo que ya llegamos –dijo ella estirando su cuerpo- le dije a Hilary que dejara encendidas las luces, ya no se consiguen buenos sirvientes en estos días.

-este… Aku… -Kai miraba a su alrededor y se sujetaba de la blusa de la chica- creo que no estamos en tu casa.

-¿eso crees? Pero si son igualitas, mira; por allá está la lámpara quebrada que los del gobierno no quieren arreglar, a la izquierda una de las plantas exóticas de mi abuelita y más a la izquierda la tumba de alguien… -la chica le acarició el cabello al bicolor para calmarlo- hay algo raro en lo que dije… ¿tumba? ¡¡ahhhh! Qué horror o.o me quiero morir x.x, este… mejor no, este no es un buen lugar para decir eso ¬¬U.

-¿qué es ese sonido? –preguntó Kai más relajado.

-creo que los ronquidos de Ray.

-ese sonido no ¬¬, el que proviene de por allá.

-si mal no adivino, creo que es un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 metros de altura, con una pala excavando un hoyo de 2 metros por 60 cm. Y de unos 10 metros de profundidad, está vestido con una túnica negra que cubre parte de su rostro, además de que dejó su cuchillote cerca de una de las tantas tumbas que hay a su alrededor.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso? o.o?

-porque lo estoy viendo ahora mismo u.u –Akura se quedó pensativa- de nuevo hay algo raro en lo que dije… o.o! Machete más enorme hoyo más sujeto extraño más una enorme paranoia es igual a: Akura no va a estar en su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños.

-mejor, nos toca de a más pastel.

-cállate Kai ùú, si yo me voy al infierno, tú te vas conmigo a hacerme compañía.

-oblígame ¬¬

-púdrete ¬¬

-veo que ya despertaron –interrumpió la voz ronca y con eco del hombre- lamento que no los haya podido llevar hasta su hogar, pero creo que aquí estarán mejor –el sujeto se hace a un lado para que los jóvenes puedan ver lo que estaba cavando- tienen alguna duda al respecto –preguntó el tipo maliciosamente- recuerden que será la último vez que podrán preguntar algo.

-yo tengo una pregunta –dijo la chica a la vez que el hombre asentía para que continuara hablando- ¿cómo le hace para que se escuché eco en su voz? –Kai se cae y al hombre se le dibuja una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-pues verás, es algo sencillo, siendo yo el rey del más allá se puede hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-ya veo… si existe un más allá ¿existe un más acá?

-este… no tengo idea ¬¬U

-¿no le vas a preguntar algo al señor muerte con machete de carnicero? –Aku movía a Kai con el pie para que se levantara.

-pues si no tengo otra mejor opción… -el chico se levantó ayudado por la mano de Akura- ¿podemos ver su rostro?

-si ése es tu último deseo –el tipo se quitó su capucha para que observaran su rostro, los chicos se prepararon para ver la cosa más espantosa de sus vidas, tenían miedo y sudaban frío. La capucha estaba abajo.

-¿tío Eustaquio? –dijo Akura sorprendida con un solo ojo abierto y abrazada de Kai, se había asustado mucho.

-¿Akurita? –Respondió él- mírate, has crecido mucho, todavía recuerdo cuando eras una niñita de pañales, y tratabas de robarte las galletas que tu mamá compraba para el perro.

-sabían mejor que las galletas de alfalfa que mi abuelito compró para su yegua ¬¬U –la chica se acerca al hombre- así que ahora te dedicas a matar personas…

-pues si, pero no le vayas a decir a tu mamá porque es capaz de exorcizarme.

-trato echo, pero con la condición de que nos lleves hasta mi casita porque me da flojera caminar.

-pues sube al carruaje.

-querrás decir carrito de mulas ¬¬U

-si, eso mismo nnU

-andando Kai –la chica arrastra al bicolor hasta el lugar en el que el resto del equipo dormía, Kai estaba blanco e inmóvil; se había asustado mucho como para poder reaccionar después de saber que el que pudo haber sido su asesino era pariente de Akura.

Luego de un largo trayecto, los chicos bajaron de su transporte de lujo esperando que pudieran dormir en una cama normal, y no de paja y de maniquís muy reales que empezaban a oler mal y parecía que sangraban. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, Aku pudo encontrar la llave correcta gracias al encendedor que llevaba uno de los maniquís. La chica se despidió de su tío, quien sólo le sonrió y se colocó su capucha para después marcharse.

-qué bueno que ya llegamos –dijo Tala bostezando, sujetaba un costal con su mano izquierda que era en donde estaba Ray, durmiendo placidamente; en la otra mano llevaba un costal de jitomates que le había regalado el señor Eustaquio, aconsejándole que los metiera en refrigeración en cuanto llegara.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo abrir la puerta, se escuchó un rechinido molesto pero no muy fuerte. Al ir entrando de puntitas para no hacer ruido, una luz se encendió molestando la visión de los chicos. Alguien estaba despierto y no de muy buen humor.

-¿qué horas son éstas de llegar? –dijo alguien con tubos en la cabeza y una mascarilla de aguacate, llevaba una bata de color rosa y un enorme rodillo en la mano derecha.

-no molestes Hilary ¬¬ -le contestó Akura mientras seguía caminando- no tuvimos una buena noche.

-creí que eras la hija perdida de Shrek xDDD –decía Kai siguiendo a su amiga- ¿dónde voy a dormir Aku?

-como Maxito ya está dormido y no lo quiero despertar de su dulce sueño, tú serás mi oso de peluche por hoy.

-para qué pregunté ¬¬U.

Akura y Kai se dirigieron al dormitorio de la primera, sería una noche tranquila después de todo lo que habían hecho. Tala arrojó el costal de jitomates al sillón y metió a Ray al refrigerador, luego se dirigió a dormir junto a Sessh, quien sólo lanzó un leve gruñido entre sueños. Hilary se llevó su mazo mata personas a la habitación contigua a la de Aku, quería dormir asegurándose de que ningún ladrón se llevara su objeto más preciado; un póster de Ming Ming autografiado. Tyson y Max dormían en la azotea, Tyson quería atrapar algún búho para desayunárselo y Max se sintió Gokú y trató de volar, pero lo único que consiguió fue noquear a Tyson, quien a su vez golpeó al chico con la caña de pescar que usaba para atrapar al búho, los dos quedaron inconscientes. El Jefe quedó dormido de cansancio en la tumba que le estaba cavando a Boris, quien a su vez trataba de salir de la caja que Kenny había sellado con grapas, pegamento y variados instrumentos industriales. El celular de Akura sonó por varias veces, mas ella no se despertó. En la pantalla del celular se apreciaba el nombre del que trataba de comunicarse con Aku. Brooklyn.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Y ahí van las 7 preguntas obligatorias del fic.

¿Por qué nadie contesta mis preguntas? T.T

¿Akura dejara a Brooklyn y se quedará con Kai?

¿Cómo se llama el mega machete que usa la muerte para matar gente?

¿Cómo pudo Tala salir por un agujero de menos de 20 cm.?

¿Por qué Brooklyn llama tan tarde a la casa de Akura?

¿Cuál es la razón de que Hilary no haya hecho un zafarrancho al ver llegar a sus compañeros?

¿Sobrevivirá Ray a una noche en refrigeración?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aclaraciones:

Lo de la señora del mezquite fue una experiencia personal, pero no la pienso relatar aquí, es demasiado con recordarla xDDD.

No me gustó mucho este capítulo, pero por alguna extraña razón ya quería actualizar y esto fue lo que resultó de la prisa que llevaba.

Para cualquier aclaración, duda, comentario, coche bomba, declaraciones de amor y/o jitomatazos, agréguenme a su msn o déjenlo en su review (cosa que es más fácil). Y si no me dejan reviews, no actualizo ¬¬.

Je Ne Sache Écris, Si Tu Croisse Je Puisse.


	4. El sueño de Akura

Me siento terrible por no actualizar tan rápido como yo quisiera, pero no sé qué hacer cuando no tengo la inspiración, es sólo que no dan ganas de escribir… además de que este fic no es uno de los más populares ¬¬

Este capítulo no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría uno de lo mejores y más largos, pero sólo se me ocurrió y pues parte de mí ya quería escribir algo de Beyblade.

El creador de Beyblade es Takao Aoki, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kai y vendido al mercado negro a Hilary y a Tyson ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

4. El sueño de Akura.

Luego de haber traído de vuelta a Kai, Akura había quedado exhausta y sin pensarlo mucho se había puesto su pijama negro con destellos blancos, era una simple blusa con un pantalón ligero que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

Sin duda alguna le había afectado no dormir con Max como peluche, así que había estado muy inquieta durante toda la noche. A pesar de seguir dormida, se movía seguido en su cama e incluso tiró a Kai al suelo, el chico optó por ir a dormir a la sala. Akura estaba soñando.

-¿dónde estoy? –Dijo la chica metida en sus sueños- creo que no debí comer tanto helado -.-

-¡¡eso es mío! –Gritó un pequeño niño de cabello amarillento- todo lo que ves aquí es mío, bruja voladora.

-ten cuidado con tus palabras enano –le gruñó Aku con una enorme vena a punto de estallar en su frente.

-yo le decía a la bruja voladora que está detrás de ti… -la chica miró hacia donde el niño apuntó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al confirmar que en realidad había una bruja voladora detrás de ella.

-SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA –la chica salió corriendo, dejando al niño con una cara de incógnita.

Corrió durante casi 15 minutos, y en su camino se encontraba con cosas cada vez más raras. Ella misma había admitido que había sido algo exagerado lo de correr por la viejecilla esa, pero los patos con escopetas jugando tiro al blanco con ella había ameritado una maratón de tales magnitudes.

Finalmente se detuvo en la cima de una colina. No era que fuera delicada, pero la colina no era el mejor lugar para estar desde su punto de vista.

-¿por qué demonios la colina se derrite? O.o! Eso no pasa ni con el Tsunami, quiero a mi mami T.T –la chica imaginó a su madre dándole órdenes y regañándola- pensándolo bien, este es un hermoso lugar para pasar el resto del día n.n

Cuando menos esperó, sus piernas estaban hundidas hasta las rodillas y entre más trataba de zafarse de esa mezcla, más se hundía y cambiaba su tono verde pasto por un violeta intenso.

-"esto se ve peor que las comidas que yo preparó" –pensó.

De repente el lugar se transformó y dejó de ser una colina verde. El color violeta que había adquirido se esfumó rapidísimo y las colinas dejaron de serlo puesto que un enorme hoyo se abrió llevándose a Akura de por medio.

-y creía que era peligroso subir al metro ¬¬ -dijo la chica para sí misma dejándose llevar por lo que ella consideraba un fenómeno paranormal.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, había llegado a un enorme estadio de Beyblade. Estaba vacío y eso lo hacía verse más grande, tenía una extraña combinación de colores: amarillo con círculos púrpuras en cada asiento.

-jamás volveré a pedir pizza con champiñones… de seguro Kai le pagó al repartidor para que me diera musgo de plantas alucinógenas y ahora estoy metida en no sé donde y haciendo no sé qué. –mientras la chica hacía sus razonamientos tratando de culpar a alguien más por sus actuales problemas, un trompo gigante de madera se iba acercando a ella sigilosamente. La sombra que produjo el objetó captó la atención de la chica -¿quién me está tapando el poco sol que tengo? Está haciendo frío –levantó su mirada y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas –eso no es bueno, ni aquí ni en China en bueno –algo cayó del cielo golpeando su cabeza- ¡genial! Ahora me llueve basura ¬¬, pero si es un Beyblade… para el caso es lo mismo ¬¬.

El trompo se acercó más y Akura no podía levantarse de su lugar, era como si estuviera pegada. Sentía miedo de ser aplastada por un juguete gigante de la competencia y su rostro lo expresaba muy bien.

-pues no me queda de otra más que hacer girar este estúpido pedazo de plástico para ver si así puedo destruir al otro estúpido pedazo gigante de aserrín prensado –la chica intentó hacer girar el pequeño juguete, pero lo único que conseguía era que se lanzara hacia su estómago- eso me pasa por no prestar atención a los consejos que me dio Kai… si fuera duelo de monstruos esto sería diferente –el trompo giró con más furia- ¿duelo de monstruos? Quise decir Vuelo de costos, es que son términos de economía que se suelen confundir a menudo n.nU –el trompo volvió a la velocidad anterior- aparte de antiguo, rencoroso ¬¬.

Por más que trató no pudo, recordó la primera vez que vio a Kai manejar su Beyblade, fue el mismo día en que lo conoció. El bicolor estaba jugando contra sus compañeros de equipo que apenas le daban batalla y, siendo Dranzer más fuerte que los otros beyblades, éstos salían volando hacia todos lados. Para la mala suerte del chico Hiwatari, uno de esos fue a dar al ojo de Akura.

Ya que estaban en la casa de Tyson, el abuelo de éste curó a la chica y ya habiéndose disculpado, los chicos la visitaban seguido para ver cómo seguía su herida. Pasó el tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya estaban metidos en aquella bochornosa situación de la obra de teatro. Kai se arrepentía de haber ido a entrenar aquel día.

Absuelta en sus pensamientos se olvidó de hacer girar el objeto que tenía en sus manos y dejó que el trompo se acercara peligrosamente. De la nada salió un joven con traje y con una enorme rosa partió el trompo en dos.

-creo que me salvaron –se dijo la chica mirando incrédula- ¿Kai? ¿En… en verdad eres tú?

-¿cómo lo supiste? Eh… quiero decir, claro que no. Sólo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí.

-claro que eres Kai –reclamó la chica arrojando el juguete hacia atrás- tienes el pelo azul y en dos tonos, ningún humano normal tiene el cabello así.

El joven se puso nervioso y se fue saliendo poco a poco del lugar hasta desaparecer por completo. Akura lo miraba extrañada, una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

-un momento –se dijo- si Kai fue el que me salvó y andaba de traje y aventando rosas… lo de la bruja pudo ser real, hasta el niño ése se parecía a Max, y la colina… pues con eso de los deshechos tóxicos ya ni se sabe pero… ¿Kai con rosas? Esto debe ser un sueño.

Se despertó. Se sentía mareada por alguna extraña razón. Miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista en el reloj fluorescente, marcaba las 3:49 AM. Bajó las escaleras y fue por un poco de agua. Al regresar notó que su celular parpadeaba y lo miró, se frotó un poco los ojos para dejar de mirar borroso.

-¿7 llamadas perdidas? Y todas de Brooklyn -.- le llamaré ahora mismo, eh… pero no tengo saldo ¬¬ tendré que esperar. –la chica volvió a la cama un poco más tranquila.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Notaron que este capítulo se apega más a la realidad a pesar de ser un sueño? O.o?

Hoy me da flojera poner las preguntas… así que mejor háganlas ustedes xD.

Pues no es exactamente lo que yo quería, pero me gustó a final de cuentas n.n sé que es muy corto pero explica de dónde se conocían Aku y los chicos de Beyblade, además de que sale una parte de importancia para el siguiente capítulo, no era normal que todos se comportaran como potras salvajes xD

Explicaré lo de Boris, Tala y Brooklyn en el siguiente cap. Así que paciencia!

Mil perdones por la tardanza u/u es que no tengo musa, y pues cuesta más trabajo escribir así… pero voy a comprar una en el mercado negro xD

Ciao!


	5. Chicos al hospital

Hiao! ¿cómo están? (grillos) este... pues como siempre me tardo décadas en actualizar pero este es el último capítulo del fic (o al menos eso creo io -.-). Weno... se me dificulta mucho escribir porque hace como dos años que no veo la serie y como que se medio pierde el interés T.T. En fin, he aquí el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten n.n

Y pues yo no soy la creadora de la serie porque si lo fuera tendría que renunciar antes de que me corrieran xD ---- T.T Felicidades a Takao Aoki por esta maravillosa serie... y también gracias por devolverle a Kai su bufanda.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

5. Chicos al hospital.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y caía directamente sobre el rostro de la chica que descansaba en la cama. La habitación era pequeña y de color blanco al igual que la mayoría de las cosas del lugar. El aire que se respiraba no era del todo agradable pero si característico del cuarto. La chica entreabrió los ojos tratando de que la luz del día no afectara su vista tanto como para tener que volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¿dónde se supone que estoy? –murmuró Akura sentándose en la cama y abriendo los ojos por completo- ¡¡¡me raptaron unos alienígenas y me van a hacer experimentos! Yo sabía que debía haber ido a la lluvia de estrellas ese día pero no, decidí ir a apoyar a los niños que tengo por amigos en su estúpido juego de trompos T.T

-veo que ya se levantó –interrumpió una mujer de mediana edad con unas hojas en sus manos.

"ya me fregué –pensó la chica- yo que creí que esto era una abducción y parece que me raptaron los de una secta T.T y a mi que ni me gusta el blanco".

-¿te sientes mejor?

-eh, supongo que si... pero ¿dónde se supone que estoy?

-veo que no te acuerdas, te trajeron por la madrugada porque tenías una fiebre muy alta. Tus amigos también están por aquí, pero no te preocupes están a salvo.

-ah, sí claro ya entendí ¬¬

La mujer le explicó a Akura que a eso de las cuatro y media de la mañana ella y sus compañeros habían llegado al hospital con alta fiebre y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Luego de suministrar unos medicamentos y de estar al pendiente de todos ellos durante varias horas, la mayoría se ellos se había recuperado. A Tyson le estaban haciendo un lavado de estómago debido a la cantidad exagerada de comida que había ingerido. La mujer que era la enfermera de Aku también le contó que habían encontrado a un chico con medio cuerpo en el refrigerador y ahora tenía gripe, y que a dos chicos los habían tenido que bajar los bomberos de la azotea con algunos moretones, uno de esos chicos tenía cabello rubio y la boca llena de azucar y el otro era al que le estaban haciendo el lavado de estómago. La chica de cabello rubio y despampanante, como llamaba la enfermera a Tala, estaba durmiendo junto a un perro y al parecer tenía algunas picaduras que parecían ser hechas por pulgas. Otro chico de pequeña estatura había sido encontrado en lo que parecía ser un hoyo de 30 centímetros de profundidad y junto a él estaba un maniquí lleno de lodo y con varias roturas en su cuerpo. Antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar fue interrmpida por el sonido de su localizador y se fue dejando a Akura con la duda de porque habían estado haciendo aquellas cosas.

-nota personal –dijo la chica recostándose en la cama- bañar a Sessh con jabón antipulgas y esconder todo lo que contenga azúcar. Ahora que lo pienso, esa tipa no me dijo qué había pasado con Kai, Hilary y Boris... ah, claro; lo que creímos que era Boris era mi maniquí de pruebas que el tarado del jefe destruyó... me lo van a cobrar como nuevo T.T. Al menos se veía real. Creo -.-

-me alegra verla despierta señorita Akura –dijo un hombre entrando bruscamente- no queremos que vulva a estar aluncinando.

-usted es...

-su médico, por lo visto la enfermera no le dijo por qué está usted aquí. Bueno, al parecer usted y sus amigos ingirieron algo en mal estado, lo que los hizo actuar de maneras muy raras y ver cosas que no eran... por ejemplo el chico que intentaba enterrar a un maniquí creyendo que lo había matado; o tú tratando de abrir un hoyo montada en el cochecito eléctrico de tu hermano.

-sólo Dios sabe las estupideces que hice T.T

-así es, porque es probable que tú no recuerdes algunas de las cosas. Por cierto señorita Akura, uno de sus vecinos llamó y dejó un mensaje para usted, dijo que por favor pase a recoger el maniquí de pruebas que dejaron en medio del jardín y ya estando en eso que también limpiara el desastre hecho por su amiguito. Y lo olvidaba, los cables de alta tensión con los que el chico raro intentaba revivir era mangueras.

-¡nah, qué flojera! Que lo junte él que no ha de tener ocupaciones. Pero ¿cómo se enteró de que yo estaba aquí? Ya me parecía que le hacía a la brujería pero creí que fuera en serio o.o.

-lo que pasa es que ¡¡¡YO SOY SU VECINO!

Akura se quedó pálida y no supo qué decir, no se sentía del todo bien como para reclamarle a su médico lo del maniquí y sería mucho mejor hablar hasta que la dieran de alta.

Luego de unas horas en cama y de estar cambiando los canales sin estar más de 1 minuto en ellos, Akura decidió ir a explorar el hospital y buscar a sus compañeros. También quería averiguar lo que en realidad había sucedido, y no lo que ella creía que había pasado, pues muchas de las cosas que recordaba no tenían sentido, como el haber visto a Tala saliendo de un retrete o el supuesto secuestro de Kai.

-de acuerdo –se dijo Akura en voz baja- primero quiero ir a ver a Kai para que me diga lo de su secuestro porque se me hace que me quería estafar como la vez que me llamaron diciendo que me había ganado 10 mil pesos. Ahora que lo pienso, me había olvidado que estas batas de hospital traen su propia ventilación trasera... y creo que el tipo que acabo de pasar también lo noto ¬¬ -la chica regresó a la habitación, asegurándose de que su mano izquierda no soltara la abertura de la bata.

-perfecto, ahora si no se me ve nadita n.n, menos mal que Hilary llegó justo a tiempo, así le puedo dar uso a este suéter jijiijiji. Aunque como no le dejamos nada la vez que ordenamos comida china ella no se enfermó T.T voy a demandar al chinito ese... y a la persona que no me dijo que la comida llevaba más de 3 semanas en el refri T.T

La chica anduvo por varios pasillos cuidando de que su suero no fuera a caerse, no lograba encontrar a Kai, ni siquiera habia visto a alguno de los otros chicos, aunque confundió a una enfermera con Tala. Luego de dar varias vueltas se asomó por la puerta entreabierta de uno de los cuartos y encontró algo más de lo que quería hallar.

-no sabía que tenías la barba partida Kai.

-¡oye! No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar ò/ó

-claro que me enseñaron... pero en más divertido hacerlo de este modo xD

-bruja ¬¬

-¿qué dijiste? Ò.ó haré caso omiso a esa arrogancia nomás porque quiero saber cómo estás.

-lo único que te interesa es el chisme de qué me pasó.

-claro que sí... digo, no, yo no soy así.

-ni tú te lo crees ¬¬

-¡maldición! –gruñó fuertemente la chica- odio cuando tienes razón.

Akura comenzó a preguntarle cosas que ella no recordaba del todo bien y el asunto se empezó a aclarar poco a poco. La chica descubrió que el hoyo en el que supuestamente habían caído varios de sus compañeros era poco más de medio metro y el sillón tan cómodo sí era un sillón pero sumamente sucio y lleno de animalejos.

-no debí haber preguntado –lloriqueó Akura quitando a Kai de la cama y recostándose ella- y lo de Tala en el retrete.

-creo que era un muñeco de tu hermano con el mismo corte de pelo.

-no vuelvo a fumar, lo juro por mi celular sin saldo que no vuelvo a fumar.

-tú no fumas Aku.

-ah, pues entonces será más fácil no hacerlo n.n pero hay algo que todavía me intriga... tú estuviste secuestrado por unos maleantes que les gustaban las novelas.

-¿maleantes? –repitió Kai- eran tus locas y frenéticas amigas que me llevaron hasta su club de fans e intentaban hacerte "sufrir" con las llamadas. Y si, si veían novelas... fue por eso que ustedes entraron.

-mi vida no es normal x.xU

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando y encontraron unas respuestas más razonables a las que ya tenían. Akura recordó haber visto a Tala entrar por la puerta de su casa y no por un inodoro, y al ir a buscar unas toallas para quitarse el lodo de su cuerpo una botella de agua oxigenada había caído sobre su cabello. Tyson no había comido como cerdo esa noche, sólo había comido excesivamente como animal. Max sí había estado algo inquieto, pero los chicos no supieron si en realidad había hecho las locuras que creían recordar. También concordaron con que el Jefe tenía complejo de paramédico y que Boris, no era Boris sino el muñeco con el que Akura debía practicar las diferentes técnicas de rescate.

-oye Kai.

-¿ahora qué quieres?

-tan bonito y tan rezongón ¬¬

-el punto era...

-hay algo que no me queda claro. El tipo que vimos en el cementerio que dije que era mi tío no sé quién, ¿a poco si era la muerte?

-hablando de la ignorancia femenina –Akura le da un zape a Kai por el comentario- era un ebrio que estaba manejando un taxi ¬¬ y ya no hagas más preguntas porque la mayoría de las cosas que tú recuerdas son absurdas e irreales.

-¡cierra la boca o te borraré de la historia! –amenazó la chica. Una enfermera llegó de improviso y se llevó a Akura a su habitación antes de que pudiera seguir peleando con Kai.

-¿por qué no puedo estar con mi amiguito de pelos chistosos? –preguntó Aku.

-porque deberías estar descansando en tu propia habitación, además de que el doctor ordenó que se te hicieran unas pruebas psicológicas.

-jamás volveré a hablar mal de la gente ¬¬

La chica fue llevada a regañadientes con uno de los psicólogos del hospital y aunque ella quería que le tocara con el lindo chico de ojos color miel, la enfermera la llevó con un hombre de poco más de 55 años.

Mientras Akura esperaba ser atendida, Hilary decidió que una buena forma de ayudar a la chica sería terminando aquel video que tanta necesitaba, además de que sería una buena forma de compensarla por no haberle dicho que la comida estaba algo vieja. Hilary salió del hospital y en menos tiempo de lo que creyó ya estaba de vuelta, pero ahora con una cámara de video en sus manos y una mochila llena de vestuario.

-bien, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es reunir a todos en un solo punto... ¿y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Si Akura estuviera aquí sería pan comido, nos amenazaría de muerte y estaríamos obligados a ayudarla -.-

La chica buscó por todo el hospital a los chicos y logró reunirlos en el pequeño jardín a un costado del hospital, sólo hicieron falta 2 de ellos: Tyson que no podía salir por el reciente lavado de estómago y Tala, quien había conseguido que lo dieran de alta antes de lo debido y se había marchado sin siquiera decir adiós.

Duraron cerca de una hora sólo para organizarse, y otra más para convencer a Kai de que su pusiera su disfraz pero a final de cuentas a vanzaron bastante de la obra. El único problema fue que Hilary olvidó poner una cinta para que grabara y tuvieron que comenzar otra vez.

-¿qué se supone que estamos esperando? –pregunto Kenny a sus compañeros, todos ellos estaban tirados en el pasto.

-esperando a que llegué Hilary con la cinta de video –contestó Ray.

-oigan, ¿dónde está Tala?

-se escapó del hospital o se lo comió el perro de Akura, lo que haya pasado primero.

-ya estoy aquí –gritó Hilary a lo lejos- conseguí la cinta, así que sólo falta grabar n.n

-solo falta grabar –repitió Kai molesto- lo dice como si lo disfrutara.

-muy bien, ¿con cuál escena empezamos? –preguntó la chica.

-obviamente con la primera ¬¬ -Kai no se sentía muy cómodo con su disfraz y el calor que empezaba a hacer empeoraba las cosas.

Con la cámara al mando de Hilary no se podían esperar buenas escenas. Como Tyson no estaba tuvieron que usar a Ray como cerdito y en lugar de un árbol falso utilizaron un árbol verdadero. Afortunadamente Tala no tenía un papel concreto en la obra, el día que Akura estaba repartiendo papeles el chico de cabello rojizo llegó para darle un aviso a Kai y Akura lo convenció de ayudar en su obra, Tala no tuvo objeción pues, sin querer, Sessh había destrozado la cartera del chico con todo lo que llevaba dentro, incluyendo dinero para hospedaje y boletos de avión.

Hilary también había olvidado que en el cuento había 3 casas de los respectivos cerditos, así que improvisó y dibujó lo que parecían ser casas en grandes pedazos de papel, no eran del tamaño adecuado pero servirían si se les hacía un acercamiento. Como ya no tenían lobo feroz, y nunca lo habían tenido, la chica se sacrificó y se puso el traje mientras alguien más grababa. Hilary no actuaba tan mal como todos habían pensado, pero en lugar de soplar fuertemente arrojaba montones de saliva a todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Siguieron grabando por unas tres horas más hasta que llegaron al final del cuento. Como Hilary no tenía intenciones de meterse a una olla con agua hirviendo, decidió cambiar el final por un lobo feroz suicidándose ¬¬U.

-listo –dijo la chica estirándose- ya terminamos y creo que ya podemos ir a mostrarle a Akura lo que hicimos, estoy segura de que no agradecerá.

-más le vale –rezongó Kai- porque no usé este estúpido traje por nada.

-cálmate Kai –le dijo Max- al menos tú no la hacías de oso de peluche -.-

-vamos chicos –gritó el jefe caminando junto con Hilary- o Akura huirá del hospital antes de que la encontremos.

El grupo entró al hospital y como se lo esperaban Akura seguía esperando a que el psicólogo la atendiera. La chica estaba con alguien más, no parecía ser conocido para los chicos pero si para Akura. Poco a poco se fueron acercando y comprobaron que el chico que le hacía compañía a Aku no lo habían visto antes.

-qué bueno que los veo –dijo Akura- miren al fin llegó Brooklyn.

-creo que todavía no se te bajan las alucinaciones Akura.

-cállate Kai ù.ú

-ese no se parece a Brooklyn –señaló Hilary todaía con la cámara en las manos.

-claro que es Brookly... Broolyn Pérez, Pérez Brooklyn, ¿qué parte es la que no entienden?

Todos se van de espaldas.

-¿acaso conocen a otro Brooklyn?

-sólo olvídalo -.- -Hilary recordó que tenía que mostrarle lo que acaban de hacer- ¿adivina qué?

-mmmmm, estábamos hablando de varios Brooklyns.

-no es eso, el video que...

-¡¡¡el video! –recordó Aku sin dejar terminar a Hilary- olvidaba decírselos, mientras ustedes estaban perdidos en no sé donde Brooklyn, el que está a un lado de mi, el que antes tenía el cabello naranja y se lo pintó porque perdió una apuesta y... –el amigo de Akura se aclaró la garganta- este... el punto es que me dijo que la maestra de arte le dijo que me dijera que no era necesario que hiciera un video porque habíamos participado en el festival de la escuela y habíamos hecho varias pinturas... creí que ya lo sabían, -venitas en la frente de todos- como a Tala lo dieron de alta pronto le dije que le avisara –más venitas- ¿por qué me ven todos así?

-¡¡¡AKURA! –gritaron los chicos poco antes de que la chica saliera corriendo despavorida.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

KYA! Qué tal? No era lo que yo esperaba, pero me emociona saber que es la primera historia que si termino xD. En fin, todavía no planeaba actualizar pero me dije: "si quedó en listas, voy a estar tan feliz que voy a actualizar mis fics". Y heme aquí n.n Soy tan feliz!

Weno, todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, cartas de amor y coches bomba en su review n.n En la idea original se suponía que tendría más capítulos pero como ya saben, dejé de ver la serie y ya no se antojaba escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leían este fic, también a los que dejaban reviews y a los que no dejaban pues igual los odiaré por el resto de mi vida... digo, también gracias n.n Espero que les haya gustado más a ustedes que a mi porque de seguro que sí ven la serie.

Me despido y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios en futuras historias, y también espero poder leer sus historias.

Ciao!


End file.
